Not Family Yet
by LilMissJenny
Summary: AU Back in the day. Probie Jenny. Jenny and Gibbs dance around each other in the months before Europe while trying their best to be distracted by other lovers, while new kid on the block Decker tries to fit in with this odd family unit. Will the boat be rocked a little too much? Including a 90's version of the ex-file trainwreck! M for language and future scenes.


**Not Family Yet**

_Extended Summary: A story in which Gibbs still divorces Diane, but moved straight on to Stephanie while pointedly trying to ignore his growing attraction to his red-headed best friend and partner. Jenny tries to not fall for Gibbs while she carries on a semi-serious relationship with ducky's assistant, Rick. Jenny and Diane are actually friends thanks to Ducky and a mutual dislike of Stephanie, Burley dates lab rat and Forensic Specialist Emma Thompson. Decker gets thrown into this odd team, after Pacci is given his own partner, and must try to fit in with the people he will be going on covert missions to Europe with in five months while he tries to untangle their romantic and familial ties. _Potentially Explicit scenes of sex and violence in later chapters, strong language from the outset and throughout. 

_**AN: **I know I haven't updated my Twilight story in 3 years, but the plot bunnies ran away and then my life took a rather unexpected detour and I was struggling to get back on track, and I'm sorry to say I neglected many things, including my writing, if anyone has any plot suggestions for that, or wants to take over the story just PM me :) _

_**I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY RECOGNISIBLE CHARACTERS/FEATURES OF THIS STORY.**_

**Chapter 1 – First days always suck**

_**Friday March 17th 1997, 5:37 PM, NCIS HQ **_

"Agent Decker will fly in from L.A. Sunday morning and will be in the office 0700 Monday, any problems with this Jethro?"

"None from me sir, his file indicates a good agent, and getting to know him before Europe makes sense."

"But?" Tom Morrow smiled at his most capable agent and team leader.

"Just worried about how Shepard and Burley will deal with a new agent who isn't a probie they can torture." Gibbs grinned, remembering his two agents hazing the latest newbie until he broke down earlier this week.

"That is exactly why I decided to give you Decker, he'll fit in with your 'boys' club and won't take your team's crap lying down. Since Pacci got his own partner a mere six weeks ago, your agents have scared two new recruits away from fieldwork and five away from the agency altogether!"

"Shepard and Burley don't play nice with others." Gibbs smirked, he was proud.

"Neither do you Jethro...you're dismissed."

Gibbs left the office with a smile and curt nod to his boss and made his way down to the bullpen. Jenny had her feet propped up on her desk shovelling fries into her mouth, while Burley's face was half covered by his burger. "Picked you up something boss." came muffled around a mouthful of beef from the direction of his senior field agent's desk. "Thanks Steve." he mumbled back, deadpan. Burley's face dropped. Shepard snickered around the straw of her coke.

"I...I'm hurt Boss, don't pander to Red, just because she laughs, it's not fair!"

"Shush now Stevie," the redhead smiled innocently in Stan's direction, inwardly smirking.

"Watch yourself Shepard, I'll find some way to traumatize you if you don't st..."

"bothofyoushutthehellupnow" the muffled order from their Boss caused two sets of green eyes to snap away from glaring at each other and focussed straight on him.

"What did you say there Bossman? Couldn't hear you through the mouthful of burger," Jenny grinned at him, her voice made him look up, giving her a baleful look as he finished chewing and swallowed before answering her: "I said, both of you need to shut the Hell up now."

"Yes Boss" "Yes Sir!" Jenny's mock salute made him smirk, that's his junior agent, always the smartass joker. At least for now she was using her mouth to eat instead of harassing Burley or himself, he should've known that her being silent couldn't last very long.

"What did the Director want?"

"New guy" both his agents now resembled Cheshire Cats "Not a Probie" the grins were gone, so he continued: "Name's William Decker, looks like a rule-book agent, but still good at what he does."

"Which is?" at least his red-headed partner seemed genuinely curious, not looking for torture material, so he decided it was safe to answer her: "Foreign intelligence, international inquiries, under cover terrorist and criminal infiltration, black ops stuff...arms dealers." he almost hadn't said the last part, knowing she would want to know, but also knowing it killed her to hear those two words, just like it cut into his heart when the words 'drug cartel' or especially 'Mexican drug cartel' were uttered. All he got in return from her was a weighted stare and subtle nod, he knew she would ask him if Decker had any intelligence on a certain slimy frog later.

"sounds like a nerd, won't fit in with the three of us, we already have Shepard for all the cloak and dagger stuff and the tech nonsense."

"Shut up Steve – it'll be helpful having more than one person who does well with covert when we go to Europe, and we need to get to know this Decker before then, and maybe 'tech nonsense' will get done more quickly if I had some help, so lay off him."

Gibbs smiled at his agents, keeping quiet and letting Burley say his piece before their new agent arrived on Monday.

"I'm just sayin' Red, us three and Pacci had a good system goin' - watch football and drink beer and Bourbon, while eating insane amounts of take-out." The MCRT then went back to eating dinner, all imagining getting home at a normal hour. _****ringring****_

_**Friday March 17**__**th**__** 1997 5:58 PM NCIS HQ – Squad Room**_

* * *

_**Monday March 20**__**th**__** 1997 6:55 AM NCIS HQ – Security Checkpoint**_

Will Decker showed up at NCIS HQ at exactly 6:55 and got through the checkpoint easily and calmly pressed the elevator call button at 6:56, figuring he still had enough time to get the elevator up to the squad room level and not be late, he may have only been to the D.C. Office twice, but he felt he already knew the two most important things:

1 – it did not take four minutes to take an elevator four floors, so he was safe from lateness.

2 – L.A. Was a lot more relaxed than D.C. The dress code was more beach casual in California, here it was more football game casual with a business-like touch and due to the covert nature of 90% of L.A.'s operations, the atmosphere there was more laid back most of the time.

The elevator finally opened -_who in Hell painted this place orange? _- 6:59 AM, he was on time...just.

What he had not been expecting was the hustle and bustle of an already fairly busy bullpen area never mind when he turned into what he remembered to be the MCRT section of the squad room, only to find three agents, dressed in business casual, leaning towards the casual side, already working and looking as if they'd been there more than just a few minutes, Hell, they looked like they'd been here for _days._

"You're late, Agent Decker,"

Great._** 7:01 AM MCRT section of NCIS HQ Bullpen**_

They'd caught the burglary-homicide on Quantico base housing Friday night, right in the middle of their burgers-and-fries dinner. The team hadn't stopped for more than two hours, chasing leads, compiling evidence, determined to find the psycho that had gutted Kasey Anderson and left her on her kitchen floor to die. They'd gone home at 2 AM under Gibbs' orders, he'd told them to go shower, change and sleep and to be back at 0600, he'd come in at 0500 to find them both tracing leads and going over autopsy reports and partial forensics reports from Ducky and Emma Thompson, Lab Rat Extraodinaire. According to Bill at the front guard desk, they got there together at 0440.

The last thing they needed after three long, sleepless nights, minimal food and no new leads, was a new agent turning up who didn't know the case details. It meant someone had to waste valuable time reading him in. They drew straws.

Burley had grudgingly excepted that he'd lost their straw-draw, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend twenty minutes with the new guy, they could do with some help though. They all knew their new team member had arrived when they felt a presence at the entrance to their section of the bullpen. "You're late, Agent Decker." Stan and Jenny just grinned. _**7:01 AM MCRT Bullpen NCIS HQ**_

"Um, I, ah, the Director told me 0700 Gibbs."

"uh-oh" and "bad move" came from the direction of the female redhead and the blonde agent who were standing in front of a whiteboard that had pictures and writing all over it. Will may normally go for blonde beauties, but he took a moment to take in his new red-headed team-mate's long legs that went on forever, slender waist, the shapely curve of her hips and her flowing red hair. Though he hadn't yet seen her face, he could tell she was one of those women that could look like one of the guys and a supermodel all at once. He turned to Gibbs who now had a glare fixed directly on him.

"I'm sure your boss in L.A. doesn't care if you turned up late, but here I expect my agents here, settled and ready to work at the time specified, which is normally 0600, not waltzing in a minute or two after that time and then spending five minutes sorting out your crap. That's Shepard and Burley, they are your superiors until you prove yourself to us and I decide you are equal to them, Burley catch him up, Shepard with me." Gibbs growled as he walked around his desk and the agent he now knew as 'Shepard' followed him with a smirk, trailing him up to the upper MTAC level chatting to Gibbs with a smile on her face. Decker turned to the only other agent left in the Bullpen, expecting a warm welcome...he didn't get it.

"DO NOT ogle Shepard until you have earned the right to do so, she won't appreciate it and neither Gibbs nor I will tolerate anyone making her feel uncomfortable, especially in her place of work, where she deserves just as much respect as you would give any male agent. Are we clear?"

Decker swallowed, he hadn't thought anyone but Gibbs had noticed, and since the gruff older man hadn't actually said anything, he'd thought he was off the hook, apparently they just didn't want to give that speech in front of her, he sensed Burley had had a similar talk in his earlier days around his beautiful partner. He decided it best not to piss off all of his co-workers in one day, and if Gibbs and Burley had noticed, then he could only assume that Shepard herself had noticed, "Crystal Burley."

Burley nodded to him, and seemed to un-tense a little: "Right, this murder-robbery..."

Decker didn't know if he was going to fit in here. _**Monday March 20th 1997 7:08 AM NCIS HQ**_

* * *

_**Monday March 20th 1997 9:58 PM **_

The victim's lover had been ID'd by his fingerprints on the fridge door, arrested by a very angry Burley and an irate Shepard, who, by this point, were too tired to be gentle with Gunnery Sergeant Collins' cuffs. Decker had been nominated to take the final reports to the Director, which is why he was currently waiting outside Morrow's office. "Enter" came the deep voice from the inner office. Decker pushed down on the handle and opened the door, walked in and closed it over behind him.

"Director," he nodded at his boss: "the MCRT reports, autopsy reports and forensic results for the Kasey Anderson Murder."

"very well, leave them in my in-tray please Decker, how was your first day with the marine-hazing experts?"

"I'm not sure I want to comment Director."

"I'm not Gibbs, Decker, be honest, how bad was it?"

Decker surrendered quickly.

"Gibbs was mad that I was two minutes late, even though I was in the squad room by 1 minute too, he said I wasn't ready to work at dead on 0700, then Burley chewed me out for checking out Shepard without 'earning the right'!" he heard the Director chuckle at this: "they had me on purely desk duty all day, then sent me out for doughnuts and coffee twice! Then I saw what I'm sure was sexual harassment of some kind, between Shepard and Burley, then Shepard and Gibbs! I didn't know what to think! Burley kept making jokes about how Shepard shouldn't go into autopsy unsupervised because he'd find it too creepy if she and 'the autopsy gremlin' got it on atop an autopsy table, and she retaliated by saying she found him fucking the resident lab-rat disturbing, I don't even know who 'the autopsy gremlin' and 'the lab rat' are" Decker knew he was ranting by now, he didn't care he'd never seen a more dysfunctional group of people function so well as colleagues, and he was sure there was red light behaviour going on.

Morrow merely smiled at him, well aware of the behaviour he was referring to, and also aware it was all just how team Gibbs worked. " That wasn't hazing Decker, they were stressed, over-worked, tired and hungry, Shepard and Burley don't do well when they're hungry, they'll start the hazing if they decide they like you, you'll know about it when it happens, Shepard did when it happened to her last year, if they don't they'd come up here and demand you be removed from the team. You were on skivvy runs and desk duty because they don't know, trust or respect you enough to let you out in field yet where lives might be on the line, you need to prove yourself and they need to adjust. They're tight knit, and the just had to give up a valued team member, they need time to get to know you, may I suggest being here at 5:40 tomorrow morning? It might help get Gibbs onside if you're in the Bullpen in plenty of time for a 0600 start. As for harassment, I'm assured by Special Agent Shepard that she can handle them and that it's mutual teasing based on respect." The Director smiled at the younger man, trying to be reassuring that the first day was always the worst.

"Thank you Director, goodnight." Will turned and left the office, slightly appeased but still confused as Hell, only to walk out onto the catwalk and see his team-mates stepping onto the elevator with a brunette with bright blue eyes who was smiling and chatting to Burley, and a tall, dark haired man who had his hand resting on the small of Shepard's back, all laughing and seemingly completely comfortable in a social situation. They didn't even say goodnight. "good first impressions Deck," he muttered to himself as he started down the stairs towards his new desk, prepared to head back to his still-boxed up apartment that he had yet to refer to as 'home.'

_**Monday 20**__**th**__** March 1997, 10:13 PM NCIS HQ Squad-Room Level**_

* * *

AN: as you may have guessed this is completely AU, while also using some cannon events. I'm planning to take this story right up until that second night in Marseilles on stake-out. Once this is done if the muse strikes me I may do a Europe series. I have approximately 11 tags planned for this universe, mainly character interactions that I have designed to create the dynamic I hope to put forward in NFY, those should give a good back-story to the relationships in this story. It WILL get more JIBBS-y next time, I just needed to get the introductions out of the way as a basis, I hope you'll stick with me if you like it, any reviews are welcome and appreciated, thanks guys! Jenny :)


End file.
